


Blooming Pain Across His Skin

by hopelessprince



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Other, i just cut so lol, the pain isnt enough ig, this is me venting even more, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessprince/pseuds/hopelessprince
Summary: Michael upsets Jeremy, and takes his anger out on himself the only way he knows how.





	Blooming Pain Across His Skin

**Author's Note:**

> hey! just letting you know this contains graphic descriptions of cutting. im in a really bad place rn and i just had to write this after scarring my thighs. pls dont leave comments telling me abt how cutting is bad! i already know. cheers! 
> 
> -eli

Michael inhaled through his nose, as he closed out of the tab he and Jeremy were streaming on. He didn't want to upset him, but could you blame him? It wasn't Michaels fault he took that stupid SQUIP. 

Although, he supposes, he shouldn't of brought it up in the first place. But Jeremy should learn how to take a joke! 

Michael shoved his laptop off of his lap, and got up. He looked around his room to find something sharp. Something that could.. damage him. He saw none, because his parents got rid of them a long time ago. Back when they found out he tried to commit suicide. 

He sighed. He should of never told them. It was stupid of him. 

But, anyways. He continued his search before he saw a soda tab. He remembered he accidentally cut himself on one, one time. So.. what would a purposeful cut do? 

He broke it in half, taking his pants off and kicking them somewhere. 

He began the massacre on his legs, pressing down and dragging the soda tab over his skin. He could feel the dead skin being pulled and yanked up, but he relished in the feeling. He continued this on both of his thighs, sometimes squeezing so more blood would pour out of the open wounds. 

It was dizzying, and it distracted him from his relationship problems, if only for a moment. He didnt clean them up, instead putting on his discarded pants again. 

The cuts stung, and hurt. But he deserved it. 

After all, he is just an attention seeking whore, right?


End file.
